The Reversal
by Translucent.Roses
Summary: "You think this is funny, Albus? I'm a woman trapped in a man's body! And to make matters worse I'm trapped in HIS body!" is what I wanted to say to him if I could find him...he left for a month to god knows where...leaving me in MALFOY'S body. Returning favors isn't easy when your Rose Weasley... Twisted Plotline- Body reversal ScoXRose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Favor

After shutting the door of her loft, Rose let out a heavy sigh as her knees buckled beneath her as she slowly slumped to the floor. Why did she become a Healer? Why? Hmm…maybe it was because her parents Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (born Granger) were two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Maybe because her mother was known as the most brilliant witch of that time, probably still was. Maybe because she was Head Girl and top of the class when she was in Hogwarts and she had to have high expectations. Shaking her head, and lifting herself off the floor, Rose put her keys away and proceeded to her favorite place in her loft, the couch.

At twenty-three years old, she was now officially a Healer, not an intern or assistant, but a fully-qualified Healer. And yet, she still had to make healing salves, skele-grow, and antidotes, which were mostly, suppose to be jobs of the interns and assistants. Shaking out the negative thoughts out of her head, she turned on her television to distract herself from her thoughts.

Moments later, she stirred from her rest, to the constant tapping at the window, where she noticed a snowy white owl, Hershey, her cousin Albus' owl was waiting for her. Walking towards the window, she opened it and allowed Hershey to fly to her kitchen counter, where she nipped at the package under her talons. Smiling Rose walked to Hershey and gave her an owl treat as she untied Albus' package. As soon as she began walking to the couch with the package in her hands, she saw Hershey fly back out the window. Noticing the white envelope on top of the package, Rose ripped it open to read Albus' letter:

_Dear Rose,_

_Don't roll your eyes when I say this: working for Uncle George isn't as easy as it sounds. _

Rolling her eyes anyways, Rose sighed and continued to read the messy scrawl that was Albus' writing.

_But I have a new product that I'm sure Uncle George will approve of! Unless it proves too dangerous on the market…but see, that where you come in :D You know that time in sixth year, where you told me you owned me a favor to keep your secret?_ _Well, I'd like to redeem that favor now, if you don't mind. And before you ask why I couldn't ask any of our other dear cousins, I will say that you are my favorite cousin, and I really really want you to test this out. Not because it could be dangerous or anything, but I believe this will have the greatest result in whether or not I can use this as a new product for WWW. So please, please, can you do me this one favor and test this product of mine? If you can't then you can send it back…and I guess I'll have to find someone else…but please consider that you do owe me a favor :D_

_Love,_

_Your Favorite Cousin, Albus_

Sighing as she finished the letter, Rose opened the package to find a potion vial, with a black concoction in it. Even though, she didn't want to test the product, she had her pride and she had never broken a promise with Albus before. Looking at the vial again, Rose contemplated whether or not she should tell anyone in case it was dangerous. Then again, if it was she was sure she could have created an antidote, being a healer after all. Grabbing the vial and opening it, Rose lifted it to her lips and downed the potion like a shot.

Looking at herself, she noticed nothing had really happened to her, no discoloring, or weird bumps, or anything strange. Rose then noticed a white piece of paper below the vial, where she didn't notice it before drinking the potion. It read:

_P.S. Don't be mad, but I almost forgot to tell you that I'll be away from my flat for about a month! But I'm sure that this test-run will be the best thing that will ever happen to you! _

_With love, Albus_

Before Rose could scream and lash out at Albus, everything around her turned black and she collapsed on her living room floor…

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi readers! So this is my first time on fanfiction in a very long time, so please forgive the typos or mistakes. Leave a review so I can get some feedback on my writing and hear your opinions! Also this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so excuse me if I get some of the magic wrong, all characters except original characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Consequences

SCORPIUS POV –

Arriving at the flat he owned with Albus, Scorpius was worn out from his intense practice with his quidditch team, Puddlemere United. As a professional quidditch player and centre chaser of the team he had to work his butt off since their trial games were coming up. Throwing his gloves on the bar counter, he glanced at the note Albus left on the refrigerator:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Finished my project for Uncle George! Left to go find him, think he's gone to visit his brother in Romania…Hugo's at the shop for now. Be gone for the month!_

_P.S. Okay, so it's semi-finished, need you to test it out! You owe me, so do it!_

_P.P.S Took my Dad's invisible cloak with me, don't ask why, just did!_

_Love, Albus_

Scoffing at his note, Scorpius then noticed the cardboard box he assumed had Albus' new project in. Walking towards the box and then opening it, he looked at the black vial that was Albus' new project. Curious for instructions, he shuffled the contents of the box around, finding nothing; he shrugged it off and decided to take a long needed shower before getting into Albus' project.

After exiting his shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist and then went back to look at Albus' project. Observing the black liquid in the vial, Scorpius thought _bloody hell…this potion looks disgusting, and knowing Albus it won't taste pretty either. I better take it in one go…ugh…sometimes it's a pain to be his best friend. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that secret, and then I wouldn't have to owe him this favor…_

He then opened the vial and took it in one go, after waiting a few minutes, he felt no after effects. No weird symptoms that Albus' potions usually had, Scorpius then decided to take a nap before his date with his girlfriend at the time. Before he could reach his bed, his surroundings faded to black and he fell down near his bedroom door.

ROSE'S POV-

Getting up with a loud grunt, Rose raised her hand to her forehead and shook her head slowly, feeling as though she was hung-over. Blinking her eyes and glancing around the room, Rose started getting confused as to where she was. Last time she checked she was in her loft walking back to her couch, after…what was it that she was doing at the time? As Rose wondered what she was doing last, she noticed the old surroundings she found herself in.

She was in the doorway of someone's room, someone who was a big fan of Puddlemere United or who clearly was in Ravenclaw the way the room was decorated with blues, gold, and bronze colours. Shaking her head, she walked further in the room, now trying to figure out where she was and what the hell she was doing. _Oh come on Rose! You were in Ravenclaw, Head Girl, you can figure out why you are in someone else's bedroom! Let's see the last thing you did was read Albus' letter and then…oh bloody hell! Black vial. Potion. Experiment. The potion did something! No wonder why I'm in this weird place, also explains why I'm so cold. There must be a draft in this room or something…_

Glancing at the window that was on the right side of the bedroom, Rose noticed it was closed. Rolling her eyes, she then proceeded to walk into the room that was on the left side of the room, which was the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, first thing Rose noticed was that the window was closed there as well. _What the hell is going on? _Turning towards the mirror in the front of the bathroom, she glanced at herself.

"Bloody Hell! What are you doing here Malfoy?" Rose screamed at the mirror as she quickly turned herself around to yell at him. Finding no one behind her, Rose looked back at the mirror and raised her hand to her face. Touching her cheek and giving it a slight tug and finding that it hurt slightly. Rose gaped in surprise and gazed around the room once again, before screaming out "NOOOOOO!" loudly in front of the mirror.

As she felt herself beginning to hyper-ventilate, she raised her hand to her heart, and then she had a quick realization who she was really. She took her hand off herself extremely quickly in disgust, before sighing and raising her hand to her forehead. Glaring at herself in the mirror, she began to speak "You think this is funny, Albus? I'm a woman trapped in a man's body! And to make matters worse I'm trapped in HIS body!" Shaking it off, she wished that she could have said that to him, but he had left for a month; to gods know where…leaving her in Malfoy's body.

As she kept her venting to herself, she glanced at the mirror again and started screaming at herself. "Shit! The draft…ugh…why? Why do I have to be bloody naked? Stupid prat that is Malfoy!" Hitting herself in the forehead, she then went to go get into some clothes before she went to her real body, where she assumed Malfoy was at the moment…

SCORPIUS POV-

Waking up to a pounding in his head, Scorpius got up slowly from the floor and glanced at his surroundings. In front of him there was a muggle television in the left corner placed on top of a wooden stand, a couch and its matching loveseat nearby it and a doorway next to the television. To the wall on his right, there were many pictures, mostly of Weasleys? Confused Scorpius looked at the pictures up close, realizing many of them included Rose Weasley and her family.

_Why are there so many pictures of Rose here? And so many Weasleys? Where the hell I'm I? Last time I checked I was in my flat getting ready for my date with Mia? No Maria? Ah…no it was Maribelle! Right Maribelle Nott…hot stuff she was. A real firecracker in the sack…but what happened? Why I'm I in Weasley's place then? _

Scorpius then looked at another picture on the wall, one he was in, one he could remember as 'one of the good old days' before he… Seeing Albus' happy face in the frame, he then remembered…the potion. The weird black vial that he had drank earlier before his date, Albus' new product. Sighing and shaking his head, Scorpius went to clear his head and he entered the nearest room he found in the loft.

It was clear to him that the room he just entered was Rose's master bedroom, from the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. It was adorned with pale blue curtains around it and the sheets with a deep blue; the rest of the furniture in the room was also decorated in various shades of blue and bronzes. _Of course, once a Ravenclaw always a Ravenclaw…then again my room is also decorated in a similar fashion…thanks to dear old mum._

Wanting to get a clear head to what happened to place him in Rose's loft, he decided to wash his face in the adjoining bathroom. Staring at the mirror before him, for a minute he thought Rose was there…but then he realized as he moved around his face, it wasn't his face he was moving. It was Rose's! This meant that he had somehow landed in Rose's loft and in her body, due to Albus' new potion.

"Ugh…what the hell I'm I going to tell Rose, once she gets here? Yeah, Albus is gone to Romania I think…can you not castrate me while you're in my body?" Scoffing at his own answer he decided to just think of solutions, while he waited for Rose to come and scream at him in his own body. Because he figured by now, she had realized what had happened to them and the first place she would go was to find Albus or himself. He obviously knew it was the latter half, because dear Albus had left to leave his two best friends to quarrel out the problem themselves.

Of course this wouldn't have been a problem in the past with the three of them, but ever since the falling out…a lot had changed since. Six years was a long time that they had not seen each other, perhaps they would have a quiet reunion…and that moment was broken as soon as he had heard,

"MALFOY!" down the hallway, where a angry- now blonde head was waiting for him for the answers.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter! And don't forget to review please I would really appreciate it. And some facts, yes in this story, Albus, Rose and Scorpius were all in Ravenclaw. I figured with their smart brains they would make it in Ravenclaw. If there are any more questions feel free to ask in case I missed something. And don't forget to:**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! :D  
**


End file.
